Potins
by Crisalys Nara
Summary: OS spécial pour la St Valentin ! Attention, yaoi !


**Titre :** Potins

**Auteure :** Crisa

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer :** Je vais vous apprendre un truc. Fairy Tail ne m'appartiens pas. Vous ne le saviez pas, hein ?

**Note de l'auteure : **Bonjour et bonne St Valentin ! Pour fêter ça, un petit OS !

* * *

Pour la soirée précédant la St Valentin, Lucy avait invité chez elle quelques filles de la guilde pour préparer la journée du lendemain. il y avait don chez elle Erza, Mirajane et Kanna. Elles en étaient naturellement venues à parler des couples et des personnes qui pourraient en former de beaux.

-Erza, demanda la mage des cartes, ça avance comment avec Gerald ?

-Je le vois presque jamais, alors on peut pas vraiment dire que ça progresse... Je crois qu'il me voit toujours comme une amie d'enfance !

-Moi, dit la barmaid, je verrais vraiment bien Lucy avec Natsu !

La constellationniste rougit.

-Moi ? Tu crois ?

-Bah oui ! Tu penses quoi de lui, toi ?

-C'est vrai qu'il est super beau ! Je voudrais bien sortir avec lui, mais je pensais que je ne l'intéressais pas...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va t'aider à le séduire ! dit la jeune rousse avec un clin d'œil.

Et c'est ainsi que l'opération "Faire tomber Natsu dans les bras de Lucy avait été lancée. Elles avait commencé par préparer des chocolats pour le lendemain. Kanna proposa d'y ajouter un philtre d'amour.

-Non, j'ai pas envie de le forcer à m'aimer !

-Il n'y a pas de souci, c'est juste un charme qui renforce les sentiments déjà existants, il n'en créé pas d'autres ! Vu la tête de bois qu'est Natsu, il y aura bien besoin de ça pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il ressent !

Elles l'incorporèrent donc à la recette. Elles choisirent ensuite la tenue, optant pour un top découvrant le nombril, une courte jupe et des bottes montant jusqu'aux cuisses. L'ensemble était très osé, la jeune blonde se sentait un peu gênée de le porter mais cela lui allait à ravir. Elle espérait que de tels vêtements, ajoutés aux douceurs envoutées, séduirait le beau Dragonslayer.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lucy se rendait à la guilde dans l'ambiance rose bonbon des rues de Magnolia dans lesquelles les commerçants jouaient à fond la carte de la décoration des boutiques avec cœurs et fleurs pour attirer les amoureux transis. Une fois entrée à Fairy Tail, elle rejoignit Natsu à sa table et s'assit en face de lui. Elle lui offrit les chocolats et le regarda manger.

Ils furent rejoints par Grey et Mirajane. Cette dernière échangea un clin d'œil complice avec la constellationniste. Elle se pencha en avant, mettant plus ou moins discrètement en valeur son décolleté.

Natsu, lui, avait chaud. Très chaud. Il sentait des coulées de lave remonter de son ventre et tout ravager sur leur passage. Son cœur accélérait, il était tout troublé. Ses joues et ses oreilles s'empourpraient à vue d'œil. Lucy s'en aperçut et s'en réjouit.

En revanche, elle ne remarqua pas que Natsu n'était pas perturbé par sa poitrine mais par le torse dénudé d'un certain mage de glace à ses côtés.

Toute contente, elle était persuadée de faire de l'effet au Dragonslayer. Ce dernier se leva soudainement. Pimpante, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, persuadée qu'il allait lui déclarer sa flamme. Natsu se tourna alors vers Grey, l'ignorant superbement.

-Grey... Je peux te parler deux secondes ?

-Oui, vas-y !

-Non ! Pas ici !

Le dragon attrapa le glaçon par le bras et le tira vers l'une des chambres de la guilde.

Lucy était bouche bée. Ça voulait dire quoi, ça ? C'était pas elle que Natsu aimait ?

-Vous étiez au courant, les filles ? murmura-t-elle.

-Non... C'est le scoop du siècle !

Les lèvres de Lucy s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier.

-À votre avis... Combien payera le Weekly Sorcerer pour une info pareille ? On va devenir riches !

* * *

Crisa : Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Grey : C'était trop court, on ne me voit quasiment pas !

Crisa : Arrête de râler ! Sinon...

Grey : Sinon quoi ? Tu m'as déjà tué !

Crisa : Et puis de toute façon, c'était plus un délire adapté en fiction, écrit à la dernière minute pour que ça sorte aujourd'hui, alors...

Natsu : En fait, elle s'impose des deathlines mais n'arrive quasiment jamais à les respecter...

Crisa : Oui... J'ai trop d'histoires en même temps à écrire !


End file.
